All cells studied to date require transferrin for growth. We and others have shown that antibodies to the transferrin receptor block the growth of lymphoblastoid cell lines. In mitogen-stimulated lymphocytes, these antibodies block proliferation. We are studying the processes which regulate the appearance of these receptors in lymphocytes and lymphoblastoid cell lines, and the function of these receptors in cell growth and metabolism.